Passionate Fire
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: When Carter's family shifts to Los Angeles and he meets the funky, cool and violent daughter of his father's best friend he knows there is something special about her but what? Are Carter and Zia going to remain best friends or are sparks going to fly/


His large torso crushed mine and I tried to push him off me without success. He was speaking but I could not make out the words. His mouth was so near mine that I could smell its disgusting smell.

"Baby, just one, it won't harm you."Set said looking at me.

"Set I am warning you for the last time get lost."

"You, stupid girl, you are not even that pretty, you are below my standard, but still you won't oblige me" he yelled trying to press closer. I just lost it, my temper I mean, come on who won't and thrust my thumb in his eye socket. His hand in an instant went there and some else also entered the locker room, by the way it was the boys' locker room. Hey, don't get me wrong I was practically dragged here by that box of nose drool and his buddies.

"Set, I hope you remember…" Said the new basketball team captain, though god knows his name but boy he is, well, you know athletes, before he saw me. Guess I am going to find out his name.

"Set, you know we are not allowed to get girls in here and still you are disobeying direct orders from the coach and me, and you" he said turning to me "don't you have a brain of your own? You just came here, knowing what kind of a trouble you could get in." However, his tone softened when he saw I was trying to push Set off and I could just see the gentleman in him coming out.

"Set, get off her right now." He yelled and Set pushed himself off the floor, where he had captured me and turned to face the new guy.

"Captain, I can explain, Zia here…" he tried to say but I kicked him hard and he fell face first at the new guy's feet.

"No defence Set. Ugh, earned yourself a nasty black eye did you?"The new guy said looking at Mr D's face as he turned up to look at the new guy.

"Girls shouldn't do that you know." he said turning on to me .Man he was ...cool.

"Well you just told your friend I shouldn't have been in the place first thing."Hey! That so did not come out right and thinking this I passed by his side and was through the door. Of one thing I was absolutely positive and that is I am so going to have a tough time working on my chemistry project this evening. God!

I just wish I had not left a lasting impression as it is soon going to change.

"Wow she sure is something."Carter said looking at the door.

"Don't get your hopes high man, she is tough." said Walt coming from behind him.

"Sure she is."

"No Carter she is dangerous." said Set still massaging his nose where Carter had punched him after the girl left.

"Oh shut up Toads" Carter snapped and walked towards his locker. Before leaving he called Walt and asked him to give him all the information he could about the girl. Walt described her in only three words "kick ass, scary" and left grinning all over his face. As Carter walked home he just could not remove her from his thoughts.

"Zia dear get ready fast, remember I had told you about the family friends who had shifted to Los Angeles last Week, they have a party today and we are invited."

"Ok mum I will be ready in a second."

I debated about what to wear, I opened my cupboard (which by the way was way bigger than my room, courtesy to my mother) and started looking.

I dressed in a pair of deep black jeans and a short denim top.

"One thing is sure your love for fashion so does not come after me."Mum said.

"I know you do not care for fashion and I will not say anything because at your age even I did not." She continued

"Oh come on Mum, even you know that's so not true, even you liked looking good, especially in front of dad."I teased and her face turned ruby red. I escaped before the pillow Mum threw at my head before it reached its destination.

"Mum, improve your aim before you start a pillow fight next time."I said and laughed from inside the bathroom.

"Oh sure next time the door won't be there to save you Miss Zia."Mum said laughingly.

I walked in mum's friends house which was I must say massive .I saw mum and her friend talk excitedly. All on a sudden there were two hands covering my eyes.

"Hey look, out there, the star of our school, Mr Football caption, Carter." my friend Isis practically squeaked out of excitement. I looked over to see Mr Carter at the bar juggling with wine bottles. I have to agree he looked like a clone of Logan Lerman. Good lord, he looks so handsome that I can melt into a puddle at his feet. Oh my god what am I thinking?

"Come on, let's go and grab a coke."I suggest clearing my head.

But Isis definitely had different ideas.

"What!?"She nearly shouted, clearly shocked and half dragged me towards the bar.

"Yes, whatever." I replied and then she added "You know what let us go over and irritate somebody supposed to be serving people drinks." I looked Alexund and realised that Mom had gone off to see friend's marriage pictures' album and Dad had gone somewhere and Alyssa was with a group of her girly girls. I am girly, yes but they are totally off the course.

"You go on, I will be right back." I told before going away to where Alyssa was, all the way wishing I had thanked or even talked to Carter after he had helped me.

"I mean seriously the party was one of the best ones I had ever attended" I looked sternly at Carter who burst out laughing. We were on the roof of his house an hour after the party had ended, where the two of us had become fast friends.

"Let me know when you are done."

"Come on .It was way funny, the way you and Isis marched up to where I was and she said in that adorable girl voice "Serve two mock tails here bartender" and then our Mums dropped in and my mum said "Zia dear, this is my son Carter and the whole drink came out of your mouth and fell all over your dress and Isis's glass went flying out of her hand and landed on your foot drenching your shoes. Your facial expression was priceless." He finished and we both laughed, even though I was still a bit offended.

Before I could pull out my fangs Mum came up and said "Sorry kids but can you sleep on the roof to night?"

As an answer to my oh-what- the hell –happened-look she said "the inventor's down and there's a power cut, the electric man 's coming but it might take some time."

"No problem Mum" I said as she walked down and I frowned at the guy who was getting on my damn last nerve and said "Well, I guess a pillow fight is inevitable." and hurled my pillow at him and soon we were into a full phase pillow fight and if looks could kill, this guy would be dead in a nanosecond.

Then Carter cracked up and started to talk about the party and how much fun we had had after Isis left (I do feel like a horrible friend being delighted that she was gone) and soon I joined in the laughter and we were clearly discussing the tricks we played on Set, who let it be known is a big pain in the neck.

I remember during the party he was flirting so openly with me that even Alyssa cringed, which is a huge thing.

"Carts, do you remember how Set acted in the party?"I asked and then immediately said "Oh, sorry heard Walt calling you that."

"Oh, someone has been spying "he said and my face turned hot and he laughed and added "but I will let that one pass, only if you call me by my real nickname Cart." he said. After a while of comfortable silence he said, referring to our previous topic of conversation "yes, I definitely remember how Set acted and how I acted."

We both stayed silent for a while, while we thought over the incident. Set had been irritating me throughout the party after Isis had gone (she would have killed him else) and had crossed the last line when he tried to make a move on me. Then I was about to punch him when out of nowhere Abhi's punch sent him flying. He's not someone to mess up with.

I settled down on the mattress Mum soon brought and fell asleep thinking how lovely the stars looked.

I woke up the next morning wondering where I was, and then it clicked in I was at the Kane household. Mrs. Kane came up and said "Zia dear, why don't you ask Abhi, I mean Carter to drop you to your place and school today and you two can come back together as well, you are running short on time."

"Um... Zia could you please wake up that sleepy head as well?"Ruby asked. Alyssa, it seemed had gone off with her buddies.

I sighed as I climbed up the steps to the roof once again. I shook Carter but man! That guy's a real sleepy head. He just grunted and turned in his sleep. I tried waking him up several times but when he finally did not wake up I kicked him. He got up lazily and looked at me and muttered "Fish off dude" before going off to sleep again. Seriously now my patience levels showed "danger". I marched downstairs and into the bathroom. I would have loved to say that I marched up the stairs again with the bucket in my hand but the embarrassing truth is I trudged up the stairs muttering "hell" every few steps.

Finally I made it to my destination, where Mr Kane was still sleeping. I picked up the bucket (which was now half full only) and without second thoughts emptied it on Carter.

He shot up straight his head hitting the brim of the bucket and yelled "What the hell?" he yelled so damn loud that our moms came running up the stairs. "Guess just had a bath" he mumbled before going to his room and did I mention the glares we gave each other?

Ten minutes later we were both standing in his garage and I was literally staring like crazy at his black bike.

"W-o-w, man this is awesome."I said. Seriously the bike was awesome beyond words. It was sleek, black and terrific.

"Can, I drive?"I asked politely and in an innocent manner. I know the idea that he would say yes was too much to hope for after the morning incident but man, my hope levels are extraordinarily high and painful, if you get what I mean.

"No way" he said and gave me a glimpse of an infuriating smile. Hell this guy was so going to be the death of me or rather I should say my patience.

"Please" I said with as much convection as I could mutter and in my nicest, cutest and best voice and manner. Guys and girls all melt into a puddle at my feet when I switch on this mode but not this guy. Hell.

"No, means no, as I said earlier and by the way drinking and driving is forbidden by the law."

"Please I am not drunk, I do not drink" I interrupted before he could finish, emphasizing on do not.

"Who said anything about drinking drinks? I mean come on my very presence is intoxicating." He replied in a teasing manner.

"Oh yes it sure is."I said rolling my eyes.

"Ah, this is heaven" I muttered not quite able to contain my enthusiasm. I had ridden and drove cars and bikes with awesome speed but for the first I got what I truly wanted.

Only one thing was left in the picture, I wanted to do it but did not as well. At last the excited part won the internal world war going on inside me and I stood up balancing my legs perfectly and my hands in the air. We were just a minute or two away from my place.

We reached the front doors and I jumped off the bike before he had a chance to stop. I thought of inviting him but then anger took better of me and without a word I marched into the house, but then I thought what I was doing was impolite and looked at things from his point of view. Ok I understood that he didn't want me to play tricks with his bike and so on and swish, my anger flew away.

I said thanks and invited him in. Leaving him in the hall I went to my room to change and lo! I found the duplicate car keys under the pillow but precisely at that moment I heard the noise of an engine starting. A particular engine.

Oh! Crap.

I went to the window and saw that ditcher Carter ride away.

So much for helping me. "Well thank you" I yelled at the sky though it was pointless. Of course. I rummaged through my closet and dressed in blue shorts and a white top.

"Ah" I exclaimed as I thought how to get to school. I could use the subway or public transport or a take a lift. Maybe I could call someone. Nah, not the last one.

I carefully locked the house and then took a bus to school which left me some kilometres away from school .I then walked to school and then tied my handkerchief Alexund my knee. I went to school and started to limp as I entered the building. Then Isabel and Sadie found me and I started to pant as if I was about to collapse. One look at the bike parking and I knew Carter had not reached yet. Slow coach. I never did this to get him into hot water, ok scratch that last part, I do hate taking revenge but still he just can't leave people like hat and go, come on I can manage myself but hey, everyone is not me. I walked up to the bike parking and sat down on the nearby bench and one thing though a tiny part of me really felt bad and hoped that Carter would not get into serious trouble. For once I actually listened to that part.

"I am okay, just got a few scratches. No ride to school you see." I had to keep up with the no ride thing however.

"Are you sure?" Sadie asked coming up with a glass of water.

"Oh that one, it is nothing."

"Well, what happened to your car?" Isabel asked

"Oh, it's in Carter's house."

"Carter?" they asked genuinely confused but I knew them well enough that this slip of tongue is going to result in teasing for the rest of my life.

"You mean, Carter, the new football captain" a squeaky voice came from behind and we all turned to see Jessica, the head of the school cheerleading squad.

"Yes Carter." I replied, I have no idea why but this girl just gets on my damn last nerve.

"Did I hear my name?" Carter came up asking. "Holy hell what is wrong with you Zia?" he asked as his voice turned from cocky to concern. I ignored him though.

"NO, we were just talking about some random guy who agrees to drop a girl to school and then leaves her midway with almost no money." I said anger flaring up.

"Well, well then it must have been someone else because as far as I know I left you in your house and then went to the cafe nearby, then I heard yelling and have been looking for you since. I am sorry for any misunderstandings." He said

"Well you could have told me." I huffed but the anger had long been replaced by guilt. "I am going to class" I said and then walked off indignantly.

"Well well if she isn't a piece of work." I heard Carter laugh and I turned to see him struggling to get rid of a fan girl. Name? Jessica.

As I walked to class my mood was somewhat better but I should have known that it was the calm before the storm. I was going to my first lesson of the day - Chemistry, which was due in half an hour when someone hugged me from behind and bought their mouth too close for comfort.

"What the hell?" I hissed and turned to face Tyler, a guy that had been stalking me from the beginning of the term. I placed my palms on his chest to push him off but he only tightened his grip Alexund my waist. However I managed to land an elbow in his gut was about to walk away after slapping him when a baseball bat hit me square in the shoulder and opened a gash staining my t-shirt sleeve red. I punched him with my good hand and turned to go. Angela and Sadie pulled me back from the crowd and I earned lots of stares. As if I care, actually I do and that is precisely why I glared at each member of the crowd.

I was vaguely aware of the conversation going on between my friends and Carter, I do not quite know if we are friends or not now after I misjudged him. He pointed to my shoulder and offered me a handkerchief saying "You are hurt, here take it."

My anger was not a bit cooled and I snapped at him saying," I have no need for a smelly handkerchief. Ewe, so smelly."

By that time his chum Walt had reached the spot and was holding a dirty smelly sock in my direction and saying "I will show you what smelly is, Rashid." Out of anger I quickly pulled out the sock out of his hand and stuffed it in his gaping mouth.

Suddenly Isis's perky voice came up and we heard her yelling, "Isabel look I got another picture of Harry Styles." And we all burst laughing at her shocked expression as she clearly did not know what she had interrupted. My friends came out of the shock they had been in ever since I had snapped at Carter and Sadie and Isabel ran over to where Isis was and started to examine every inch of the photograph. I apologized to Walt and he forgave me but Carter was nowhere in sight.

I stomped over to the nurses' station and enjoyed heavenly peace. Unfortunately it did not take that long for the guilt to kick in, all through my freaking life I had been kind of a loner, and I had now slowly made friends when my family had shifted to Los Angeles from Washington DC. Carter had been doing nothing much except helping me and I had snapped at him. Holy crap, can I ever do anything without messing it up? Probably no. I made up my mind to apologize when I saw him next. This whole business with Tyler had taken up a lot of time and some amount of blood. I was quite dizzy from it though. The nurse saw my green face and red sleeve and after bandaging me up, told me to lie down and rest. I was tempted to that but then decided that it would make me look weak. Here's one thing about me, I never show weakness. I know acting hurt was showing weakness and maybe that is why I felt so bad about it apart from the obvious fact related to Carter. Oh! I still needed to say sorry. I told the nurse I was fine and walked out of the nurses' station and to my second lesson of the day English. I entered the English classroom with random thoughts in my head and showed Mr. Corner my hall pass.

I looked Alexund and saw that the only empty seat was next to Carter who had recently been shifted to Mr. Corner's class. I sighed and made my way there, it was a beautiful view outside the window and I was in danger of losing my concentration. However I still took down notes and paid close attention to what ever Mr. Corner said about Romeo and Juliet. My hand brushed against Carter's accidently and I nearly jumped, I was so engrossed in Romeo and Juliet that the guy next to me and the whole class for the matter had ceased to exist. I never tried to apologise as Mr. Corner had the ears of a satyr and the play was way too engrossing. As the bell rang indicating the end of the class Mr Corner told us that tomorrow we shall see Romeo and Juliet, the movie.

I stuffed my books in my bag and ran to catch up with Carter who had already reached the door, I needed to apologise now or else I would keep dragging it till the end of the year maybe. I saw him with a group of his football buddies and walked over to them. I nodded to the guys in acknowledgement before turning to Carter who looked least bothered that I was there and I had to keep my anger levels from rising.

"Cart, we need to talk." I said

"Yes, I am listening." He said politely but clearly on the edge.

"Alone." I answered

"Whatever you have to say, say it here." He looked like he wanted to snap but he was too much of a gentleman to do that in front of so many people.

I inhaled deeply and said "I am sorry for snapping earlier." I said the thing so fast that it sounded like a single word. My face was a light pink and there was nothing in the whole world that was more interesting at that moment than my shoes.

"Pardon?" he replied and I internally groaned as I prepared to say sorry again but one look at his smirk proved that he had heard and understood what I had said but was enjoying the fact I had come to my senses.

"I said I am sorry ok?" I nearly shouted before going my way.

"For what?" I pretended not to hear him yell that. Seriously that guy is going to be the death of me.

The rest of the day went as planned and soon enough it was time to go home. I walked in the parking lot hoping against hope that I get a ride home with someone other than Carter.

"Miss Rashid" a stern voice came and I literally froze in my tracks.

"Yes ma'am." I said and walked out of Miss Campbell's room. It was an hour past the end of the day and I knew I would have no ride home because all my friends and I had agreed last year that if one of us was called by Miss Campbell the others would leave her alone, because Miss Campbell sure as hell uses your friends to torture you. While in Campbell's office I had messaged Sadie that I was in Campbell's office, now you may want to know why the hell Campbell stopped me from going home. Ok, I will spill; she wanted to talk about me writing the play for the annual function this year. Me, I could hardly believe it, me who by far had been the most hated student in Campbell's book, actually no, I am quite liked by every teacher and so was the case with Campbell before Scylla managed to turn her against me with pointless rumours. She even believed I was bunking school to meet up with some guy. Unbelievable. I mean come on look at me, from which angle do I look like a girl interested in boys and other such stuff? No freaking angle.

Yes, yes now you will say that is what every girl says but believe me when I say that there is no Prince Charming in my fairy tale. As I think of this an image of Carter comes into my mind. Actually it's more than just Carter, it's him and me, and how he looked after I had dumped water on me. We could just be the perfect pair. Wait what?

I coax myself into thinking that he is just going to fill up the job of the playful prankster of a best friend that I never had. Hey wait a second, a small voice in my mind says, when we became best friends? I suddenly feel tired all of a sudden.

I lean against the wall where I used to wait for Sadie and Isabel to come after their after school cookery clubs. I had debate club which ended half an hour before theirs. I take out my I-Phone and start to think whom to call, I mean I do not want to but it's seven in the evening and Dad will not like me to be out after dark alone, hearing the things that go on Alexund here. I am scrolling down, thinking, when I hear a soft chuckle to the left and immediately veer Alexund ready to attack at a moment's notice. I am horrible at hand to hand combat though in case you have not noticed that in my latest fight. Today is turning out to be a long day. I sighed inwardly when Carter says "Hey there hold on it's just me." I look and sure he is there in the corridor behind my left shoulder.

"Mind letting me see what you are doing, skinning contacts." He asks all politely. He sometimes reminds me of Peeta Mellark and Percy Jackson combined into one. Nice thought. I thought sarcastically

"Um... Care to come home?" Carter asked

All on a sudden the wave of anger that had been there in the afternoon came rushing back.

"No thanks, I will manage. By the way why are you here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Mum sent me to get you"

"What?!" I asked clearly shocked and my anger was reaching a peak. I had no idea why everything this guy says gets me thinking and rubs me the wrong way.

"Hey, calm down, if looks could kill you would now have my blood on your hands." He said feigning hurt.

"Ha! Move it Bike Boy." I reply trying to sound annoyed but to my dismay failing miserably.

"Bike Boy? Sounds cool." He replies moving towards the bike. I am internally debating on whether going or not when he pulls up next to me looking more like a Greek God than anything else. Jet black hair, tall stocky figure, Roman nose and finally never ending blue black eyes into which I can see the happiness of the whole world. He is definitely handsome. Wait what?

"Checking me out?" he asks a smile playing on his perfect lips. Get a grip Zia, I commanded myself.

"Someone has a high opinion of himself." I reply but my I can tell my cheeks are turning into lobsters.

"You look beautiful when you blush." He smirks

"Me, blush never." I reply

"Yeah, then what is that red on your cheeks?"

"Oh, let it be, I will walk" I say

"Hop on" he says in a pleading voice and I oblige.

"Please, let me drive." I begged giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! I do not know why you make me melt. Just this once, Ok?"

"Love you." I say but my teasing voice flatters at the edge, a sly voice in the back of my mind whispering you really do don't you, this is just not teasing anymore.

I grin like a fool rest of the way home.

Carter sat in the back seat of his bike wondering what in the world was wrong with him. He could still smell Zia's scent which reminded him of woods and trees and paper. He simply could not understand what was that this girl did to him. Since the day he had seen her, his heart and mind were out of his control. She was the very definition of beautiful. Long brown hair, slim, lean figure, skin tone which reminded him of warm coffee and milk, amber eyes with the slightest stormy grey in them, lips like rose petals, and a wonderful personality. What the hell Carter? He thought as he saw where she was taking him. Home, of course. Her back pressed across his front and her scent seemed to overpower his senses. Her hair brushed his face and his heart did a summersault in his chest. His hands itched to hold her but he struggled to keep in control.

It was dark by the time they reached home. Carter sighed as Zia got down and moved to the front porch of her house and waved. He was about to leave when he saw his Dad's car. He decided to check it put. He knew he was not being honest to himself; he wanted to spend more time with Zia but of course if he said so he might even ruin their friendship. He felt her gaze and immediately thought of the time he had caught her staring at him. He grinned and actually blushed. Wow, I am going crazy he thought as he gave Zia a loop sided grin as he entered the leaving room. She smiled and he instantly smiled back.

He saw his parents in deep conversation with Zia's parents and wondered what that was about.

I was about to call Carter when he walked in. I smiled and he instantly smiled back. I waved him over to where our parents were sitting clustered in a group.

"Kiddo, dear there you are." Mum gave us our most warm smile. I had no idea if it was for me or Carter.

"Guys, there is a problem." Ruby began and seeing that I was about to say something she raised her hand silencing me.

"All four of us are required to go to for an emergency operation and you guys will be alone for a week because the operation is in another city. Frankly, Jazz has to come over with us because she too has some experience in the field as she is a surgeon. I think it is a good idea that we lock our house and Cart stays with Zia. This way will you be not alone nor will we have to worry about both the houses. And in any case, the pest control in our place was done today, thus I am sure none of you would like to stay there." She states. The silence stretches on and our parents are all packed and I can see that they are anxious to go.

"I do not mind, after all Carts is still new and does not know his way about in town." I say

Carter too agrees and then Mum decided to give him a room in the guest house across the garden, so that we do not bring the house down fighting or so she says.

I walk to my room after seeing everyone off and collapse into bed after changing into a nightgown. I fall asleep as soon my heads touches the pillow.

I jumped out of bed at midnight. There it was again the sound of footsteps. Who could it be this late? Mom and Daddy are out and I am alone tonight. The next thought sends shivers down my spine. Burglars.

I tip top down the stairs and to the kitchen where I see torchlight. It was a good thing I had grabbed a clothes hanger before coming. I rushed into the kitchen and swung the hanger full on hitting the person square in the knees. The flashlight breaks and I grab a wooden stick and hit the burglar again. He buckled and fell face first on the stone floor. I switched on the light. Imagine my shock when I saw the face of the burglar. The 'burglar' was none other than that donkey friend of mine Mr. Carter.

"What the hell? What are you doing here at this hour of the night?" I hissed

"I was hungry." He replied standing up.

"To hell with your hunger, how did you enter and why did you not switch on the light." I hissed again. I had no idea why was I hissing, the house was empty apart from us anyways.

"Hey, calm down, it's not like you did not know I was here and to answer your question I did not want to wake you up from your beauty sleep." He counteracted.

I swear I was so angry that I was tempted to strike again with that stick.

"I thought you were in the guest- freaking- house." He had the nerve to laugh. I stood there fuming as he laughed. In the end, I went back to my room with a curt "Just don't pass out on the couch." And I woke up the next morning to see just that.

Boys!

I hate Tuesdays. They are painful, horrible and boring with a capital B. I sulked as I walked to my second lesson of the day. English was the only bright spot. I slumped down in my seat next to Isabel and muttered a half hearted sigh. I started working out the sums and stuff wishing every other second that the class would be over. I literally jumped from my seat as the bell rang. Isabel and me walked to gym and met up with Angela, Isis, Sadie and Alyssa. Alyssa is in another section and we only get to see her in gym and lunch sometimes if she is not with her other friends. I turned to see a blonde haired green eyed boy walk over to us. "Felix" I cried hugging him. Felix is Alyssa's twin brother.

"Hey Zi, Ann" he said putting his arm around his sister.

Alyssa scowled as she swatted his arm and went to change.

"You know you should not irritate her so much." I said in a mock serious tone.

"Yeah and I should kiss you."

I looked at him as I mock punched him and ran away yelling "Kiss me if you can catch me." Of course we were both joking and no one took it seriously, well, because the devil (Felix) himself is my cousin.

He ran behind me yelling "I hate you."

"I love you too brother dear." I huffed as he failed to catch me for the third time.

He finally caught up and held me in his arms.

" Owe" I said wincing

"Are you hurt?" he asked concerned

I simply nodded and he let go of me .

"Are you fine?" he asked and Carter also came up to look at me with concern filled eyes and at Felix with so much anger that it was a wonder that Felix did not melt.

"Never better" I yelled as I ran away laughing.

"First rule of battle strategy do not let your opponent distract you." I yelled as I ran smack into Julian.

He picked me upside down and I started pounding his back.

"Let me down, let me down, and let me down you jerk." I yelled

"That's a low blow doll." He joked

"I am not a rag doll." I shouted

"You sure weigh like one dear sister and who said anything about rags?" Felix cried from behind as he hi-fived Julian.

"I hate you Julian"

"Love you too beautiful" I could see Carter coming to my aid but just then the coach entered.

"Enough harassing her Julian" she says, as Julian sets me down.

Soon we were all doing exercises. Then coach called Jane to demonstrate a stretch and when she praised her on her poor attempt Jane challenged the class. Many people stood up but many more kept down scared of Jane. Instead of standing or sitting I simply walked up to her and turned a full summersault through the air.

"Beat that" I challenged while walking up to the bleachers.

Everyone is stunted for a second and I am about to turn nervous when clapping breaks out. I sigh with relief and turn towards Jane and flash her one of my best grins.

The rest of the day is a blur of snarls, compliments and laughter. However one thing that truly stands out is when Carter comes to congratulate me on my performance and hugs me. Felix and Julian start almost immediately about how I never grin so hard when they hug me and how they had to wait a whole year before I allowed them to hug me.

"A decision I sure regret now" I grumble as I walk away from the trio. Though the day was good, the comments from some of the boys were irritating. In anger I actually twisted Alex's arm, something I had not done in a while.

I know you must be wondering why I do not go home with Julian or Felix or Alyssa or any other friend of mine for the Walter. Well, first, I love my car and driving and second all of their houses except for Carter's are on the other side of the town. Same reason as to why no one but Isis could attend Cart's party. You say the word party and she will travel across the globe if need be. She is just the definition of a girly girl. Just like Carter is the definition of fun and handsome friend.

"You know, now that you mention it, my legs are still sore from being hit so hard last night." Carter said as I told him not to repeat the bugler scene when my father was nearby because believe it or not he has an even meaner punch than me.

"And you did pass out on that couch." I replied.

He just rubbed his nose sheepishly and I laughed at how cute and innocent he looked.

"Come let's get going" I said as .Carter narrowed his eyes at Set whom he had already thrown out of the team due to his poor performance and bad attitude. Still, I think that is a lame excuse, he actually threw him out for his behaviour in the party.

We got into my car and sped home. Today the driver had come, so I had to sit at the back with Carter. Though how I felt sitting next to my first and only crush only I knew. Wait what!? Crush!?

_You knew it from day one, a sly voice in the back of my mind tells me, that is why you befriended him in the first place, you never wanted to stay only friends from the second you saw him you knew you were hopeless but you did not want to hurt your family or self. Silly girl. Oh! And you do not have those dreams about boys you do not like. That voice continued._

_"Zia, did you listen to what I said?" Carter asked._

_"No sorry" _

_"Well, I was asking if you want to study for our examinations together. They start next week you know."_

_"No problem but you better be up to date." I answered_

_"Yeah right, wise girl."_

_I dramatically rolled my eyes at him and stomped off to my room as soon as we reached the house. However he both barged in my room without even a knock, pizza and cake in hand. In a second we were enjoying like four year olds instead of sixteen year olds._

_ I was up to date with my work as was Carter. Well, it was easy and fun to study and we were all completely prepared by the time the examinations started and our parents came back. The week had definitely had been one of the best in my live, what with the pillow fights and facebook crashing and prank calling. However each day also fuelled my feelings for Carter. I tried to ignore them but whenever I caught him staring at me my heart swelled with happiness and vain hope. I fall into my usual examination routine the night before the exams. That is not eating and no sleeping. My mother coaxed me into eating and sleeping for short periods and stayed up with me giving me whatever I needed and coaxing me into taking a few breaks as well. I was drained to the core of my being on the last day and we all friends enjoyed till late afternoon in the winter festival and when I was going down the stairs I was alone as everyone was staying for another hour or so and slipped and went tumbling down the stairs right into Set's arms. I huffed as I tried to get him to leave me._

_"How dare you touch me again? Put me down this instant." I yelled and kicked and trashed as best as my tired body could manage. I guess my yelling was not loud enough as no one came out to help but then with all that music blasting through the corridors, even a shout would not have been heard. Damn this boy. Damn him to the fiery pits of hell. I continued kicking and trashing and trying to figure out how to get out of his grip but he kept avoiding my blows. Suddenly I was out of his arms and pinned to the wall. Shit. I was about to bite his arms when his hands found my throat and he lifted me off the ground. I clawed at his hands trying to breathe, when he slurred "This is for your entire insults darling." He was drunk and trying to chock me to death. I started to see black spots in my vision when his grip on me loosened and I fell on to the ground drawing deep breaths. I slumped next to the wall and then only I saw with blurry eyes that someone had punched Set and that is how I was still breathing. I wanted to relish in the feeling of breathing but got up on my legs, my anger giving me strength and kicked Set in the back. Only then I saw that Carter had been my saviour. I kept on hitting Set but Carter soon pinned him to the ground. I only saw broken teeth flying here and there before Carter scooped me in his arms. I tried to protest but the fact that I was gasping for breath and my voice was horse did not support my argument. Carter quickly shushed me slipping me a bottle of water and then moved my hair behind my ear before he hurried over to his car. He touched the bruises on my neck, his touch was feather light and I could feel myself relaxing, slipping into the realm of unconscious. I had only closed my eyes when I felt someone shake me violently. I opened my eyes and amber meet black. His eyes were full of anxiety and he muttered something like "Stay with me." I gave him a weak nod but winced when I saw the blood on his sleeve. I kept my eyes open but I could feel myself slipping, going to sleep but I was scared that Carter thought that if I closed my eyes I would not open them again or something on that line. I wanted to tell him that he was a dodo for thinking someone could die of such a simple injury but I did not have the energy and I stared at his face and my thoughts immediately went to the day when we were in English class in school and he got a call. He asked to be excused and from that day I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that he has another girl. However the mere mention of him is enough to make my day and plaster a goofy smile on my face._

_We reached the car and I was bought out of my trance. He raced home and then rushed me to the nearest bathroom and began to clean my head wound. When it was done he tended the bruises on my neck and took me to my room and laid me down to sleep. I was about to shut down when I saw him moving towards the door and that is when I caught his wrist and whispered "Don't leave"_

_He smiled and before me falling asleep I just heard one word "Never." _

I woke up to a throbbing head; I craned my neck to see a figure slumped in a chair next to my bed. I was about to call for whoever he was, when he woke up and walked over to my side. Everything came rushing back and I smiled at Carter. He handed me a glass of water and told me that my mother had left a note which he had not read because he thought it was bad manners.

"You actually care about manners?" I asked pretending to be surprised.

He ignored me and opened the note saying he was about to read it aloud.

"Don't you think it is bad manners to read my note?"

"Not when I am reading it to you, because you are weak."

I just rolled my eyes at that one and told him to begin reading.

"Dearest Chocopie" he began reading but burst out laughing

"Seriously? Chocopie?" he asked between fits of laughter. I replied by taking the note from him and reading it myself. Mom simply said that though she wanted to be home early today but she had shooting class. I sighed and flopped down on the bad. Well, I guess I got to hunt for something to pass the time.

"What does it say?" Abhi asked

"You did not read it?"

"No, reading others letters behind their back is not good."

"But you were going to read it to me."

"That was because you were incapable of reading it according to me and reading it to your face is not eves dropping."

I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled that crooked troublemaker smile that made blood rush to my cheeks. Thank god my hair was down or else he would have had assumptions.

"Why did you Mom not receive her phone, any idea?" he asked

" Yeah, in shooting class your phones are with the teacher who switches them off. I remember on my examination day Mum called for so long but no answer."

" You learnt shooting?"

" Yeah and passed with an A grade"

"You sure you're not hurt?" he asked after a comfortable silence. I knew what he was referring to and nodded my head saying "I am good at suppressing bad things."

"But still I will feel batter once you have some sugar in you." He said

"Seriously Abhi, do not ever quote lines from storybooks again." I laughed

" What did you just say?"

" I said that do not pull lines from storybooks on me."

"What? That I invented."

"Yeah sure and Edward Cullen copied your lines." I teased

"Oh! You mean the vamp guy?"

"Yes, the vamp guy"

"Now let's not get worked up shall we? I just forgot that you have memorised every story in existence." He teased.

"Yeah right."

"Right you are Mr. Jackass." I teased back and we both ended up into fits of laughter. I laughed until I got a stitch in my side and then had to start walking around the room but had to sit down again unable to hold my laughter. We laughed at anything and everything. The atmosphere in the room was playful and at that point nothing existed apart from us and our laughter. I watched as Carter rolled on the floor unable to hold in the laughter for more than one second. I could never understand how the happy time flew by and soon enough it was evening and we heard the sound of a lock opening. I was not so much as shocked when Mum entered because I was used to her silent tread. She saw us laughing and smiled.

"I hope you two had a nice time." She said before beckoning me to dinner and then Carter went home. We had a full week of vacations before us and we made plans to meet in the park for roller skating the next morning. I begged mom to allow me to sleep on the roof and she agreed after a lot of persuading. I went up there and sat down huddled in the blankets as I looked up at the stars, most of which could not be seen due to the lights of the city. As I was on my twelfth star I realised I had not told mum about today's events. I went down and sat next to her and told her everything from the beginning. I watched as various emotions flickered across her face- rage, hatred, admiration and lots more but never did she interrupt. When I finished she hugged me pouring in all her motherly warmth and said "Thank God you are alright and I must thank Carter." She said as she picked out her phone and texted him and then I saw the dangerous look come into her eyes and I knew Set was in one hell of hot water. I went up and fell asleep snuggled in my blankets counting the stars.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I was about to yell at the one who had opened the curtains when I remembered that I was on the roof. I went down and looked at the clock, I had ten minutes before I was supposed to meet up with Carter and I knew he would be here any minute now. I brushed and showered in a Walter of minutes and wore whatever my hands landed on- a black shirt and blue jean shorts. I left my hair down to dry and opened the door to see Mum's anxious face though she tried her best to hide it.

"Where were you?" she asked tenderly " I went up to wake you up or else you would be late in meeting Carter but you were not there and then I came to your room and you just opened the door."

The shrill doorbell made me rush to the door in hope that it was Carter and I would get to skip breakfast. I am never particularly hungry but Mum always manages to charm me into eating without using force. At times, I hate it but other than that it is fine. I saw Abhi there and punched him in the shoulder lightly asking if he wanted to go to the park or stand there staring at me. He blushed, I mean actually blushed cutely and then said "I will not go before you chuck something in that stomach of yours." I laughed as he gently led me to the dining table but when I tried to protest he lifted me up as if I weighed nothing and sat me down on a chair opposite to Alyssa. I drank one glass of orange juice and had one sandwich before he deemed me fit to go, all the while joking about how someone needs to eat or else he would eat their share too. I replied that I would be happy to let him have it. We laughed as we skated across the park. I tried skating backwards and was having a nice time till I slipped on something and would have landed on my butt had Carter not slipped his arm around my waist to keep me steady. My hands fisted in his shirt and I stared into those beautiful blue eyes so dark that they looked almost black making it impossible to know where his iris began and pupils ended. I stopped myself before my gaze could switch to his lips but saw that he was staring at me.

I was about to close my eyes when I jumped back hating all of this and saw that his gaze lingered not on my lips but on my right leg. I looked down and saw that it was covered in blood.

"You are bleeding" he just confirmed it. Before I could so much as blink he had scooped me up bridal style and carried me to his bike against my various protests. At last I yelled frustrated "I am sick and tired of people treating me as if I am made of glass and not flesh and blood." He just smiled that annoying cocky smile but it could not cover his anxiety. I willed myself to look into his eyes as he joked about how many times he has carried me in the last two days. We reached home and Mom rushed about my leg

"Can't say I will miss the last two days" I told Carter as we were sitting in the garden after half an hour. My leg had gotten nothing but a scratch and I was in heaven because Carter had called me "his tough girl".

"Want to race?" he asked in the form of a reply.

"You want to?" I asked back

"Hey you cannot answer a question with another question." He pouted and I laughed.

I cannot believe how fast the happy time flew away but the week was about to end and on while skating on Friday Carter asked if I wanted to watch a movie. I replied in affirmative and he was at my doorstep sharp seven in the evening. He looked nothing short of amazing in khaki shorts and t-shirt. His hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed which he probably did and his eyes made my heart start summersaults in my chest. As much as I wanted to kiss him then and there, I knew I had to keep my feelings in check and vowed to fight them. I do not know what about this boy made me feel like this but there was just something about him.

I sighed, the movie was a absolute bore and to top it all it gave me a headache, do not get me wrong, but that movie was some murder mystery and they had already shown he murderer in the first scene and the detective was a total nerd, not the funny type but the-ones-who-can-even-give-fauns-nightmare-type.

We left in the intermission and then headed off to dinner in my place. I passed a gift shop and sighed, it was my birthday next week- February 2nd.

"Hey, accident magnet, you sure you can walk up the front steps without tripping?" he asked

I smacked his arm as I ran out and ran smack into dad. I looked up into those golden brown eyes which always filled me with a sense of security after nightmares and thought what would he make of my so- called friendship with Carter?

"Hey steady down, big old bear, don't want to break our leg do we?" he asked

I laughed and he picked me up and put me on his shoulder like he did when I was a kid and I heard Carter's booming laughter behind. I turned my head and glared at him but his smile stopped my heart and filled it with warmth as if I had just had a cup of hot coffee. No, that does not describe it, yes, I just got the perfect words- his smile bought out my heart from the safe place inside my chest to somewhere in my oesophagus. Dark skin, eyes like pools of water on a stormy day that seemed to pierce right through my soul and shatter my heart to pieces and made it sing at the same time. Well that is definitely creepy.

I could stare in those eyes forever and not even worry about it and just get lost in them. What the hell did I just think? This is so not creepy; no it is now a league that we know as Zia Rashid.

I watched as he met my gaze, and averted mine, my face feeling warm. The ground suddenly felt like the most important thing in my world. What the freaking hell is happening to me? I do not know what is it but I know one thing, Carter Kane id the fringing source of all my troubles and when I kill him, my world will start spinning on its axis again.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never realised that Dad had put me on ground and was staring at me expectantly. I burned red and sat down so quickly that I bumped my leg with the leg of the table.

"Hurt yourself sweetness?" Mom asked

Carter smiled and said in a cocky American accent "Oh, well she cannot walk a step without tripping on her feet. Now what are you staring at me for Miss Huntress?" he asked directing the question to me.

"Me, staring at you, that can only happen, if I am blind, which I am definitely not. Go take a look at yourself in the mirror and you will know why."

He made a great show of looking at his face in the mirror and then came back and sat down as if nothing has happened saying "Oh yes, can't look away from my handsome face, can you?" I do not know why but the way he said it made my heart race. That shocked me still and the spoon fell from my hand. The truth had hit- I had a crush on Carter Kane, the hottest guy on my radar. What the hell did I just think? I am officially a physco now.

The events of the day flashed by in that spilt second it took for me to jump from the car.

FLASHBACK

"Now, now, to reach as fast as possible I am taking a short cut through the forest." I said as I turned right onto a muddy path which led to the forest.

The drive through the forest was fun; the car splashed mud from the tires and a bit of it stuck on Carter's nose, which he is yet to notice.

I am driving well past the speed limit, as there is no one here, to tell me to slow down.

"Hey having a nice time?" I turn back to see him gripping his seat for dear life.

"Zia look" he suddenly yells and I turn just in time to see the car approaching a broken bridge. I slam down the brake as hard as possible and come to a stop right on the edge of the freaking river.

"Please not even The Car can swim." He says when an idea strikes me. Of course. I was a fool not to think of this before.

"Hold tight, we are going to have the jump of our lives."

I pull back and then start driving at full speed before jumping off from near the edge of the first half of the bridge.

END OF FLASHBACK

We got a wide arc and both of us jumped out of the car before landing face first in the forest ground. I would love to say I had a deep revelation of my mistakes but all I could think was Whoa. The car came to a halt few steps behind us, a bit dented but otherwise fine. At first we concentrated on slowing our breathing and then burst out in full laughter. We were covered in sand and laughing like idiots. After a while I got up and helped Abhi and we examined the car. It seemed fine and this time Abhi drove us to the party venue.

We switched on the radio and sang along with Taylor Swift about how she knew a certain guy was trouble.

"Don't you dare try anything like that again or else I will be the one to tell Dad." Carter said but added "But that was some serious fun."

We reached the party venue in fits of laughter upon Carter's jokes.

"Come on Ash, all of us are having a competition, about who can finish a bottle of coke in the least amount of time." Emmett said. I doubted whether it was healthy but there is no arguing with Em, he is stubborn as an ox. We all friends stood in a circle and, the competition began. I uncapped the bottle and put it to my lips, but the liquid tasted funny, almost as if it was bitter. I was about to tell the others but the liquid burned my throat as it went down.

I coughed and choked and Jasper laughed, I then stubbornly had the rest of it in a breath to show him that I could do it.

"Come on you two, what's up with you? You act almost as if you are drunk." Sadie said as she guided me and Julian and Emmett guided Carter to the car.

"The coke, funny taste." I slurred

Carter and I had managed to ditch the gang ho were adamant that none of us was going to drive. Right now we are in the streets of La having the fun of our lives.

"Carter want to drive? I slurred

"Failed four driving tests."

"Come on then, care to learn?"

"Care to teach?"

I simply stand up and slide into his seat, while pushing him into the driver's seat.

Our hands contact for the tenth time and I feel a shivers down my spine, just like instant chemistry. For a moment I am so lost in my dream world, that I do not see Carter lose control over the wheel, and cannot stop the car from bumping into the car in front of us.

"That is the principle's ca-a-car." he slurs.

"What? Turn." I yell

"Turning"

Carter tries to turn but ends up denting the principal's car three more time.

I wake up with an urge to puke and I end up doing just that from the side of the car.

"What the hell?" I say but my head throbs and I quickly shut up. Whatever the stuff is tastes thousand times horrible coming up then it tasted going down, it burns my throat. I happen to see the time and Holy Lord; it is eight, ten minutes from the bell time in school.

I ran out of the garage without looking back and clutching my head, damn it, why the hell does it have to ache so much and why is last evening so foggy, why don't I remember?

I guess, all that can wait, as I am at present running as if for my life to school, of all the places.

Carter woke up, curled into a ball, in what looked like a garage. What the hell?

He got up and out, nearly steeping into vomit.

"Where in the name of the Lord almighty, am I?" he yelled to no one particularly, because there was no one to listen to him.

He checked his watch and his brain took a double turn, what the freaking hell? He was a whole hour late for school. I f his parents found out they would slay him.

He looked around and tried to get his bearings. The yellow car signified he was in Zia's garage, what the hell? How the hell did he land up here? And why could he not remember the last night? He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair and brushed his teeth, using the spare toothpaste and his finger, because someone, most probably Zia had locked him in but the door opened in one push. He looked for his bike but it was nowhere to be found

"Crap"

I was standing next to Sadie and Isis when I saw him sneak through the back door of the school with a banana in his hand. About an hour ago my hangover had lessened enough to make me remember, what happened last evening, how I taught that sneaker how to drive and how Carter and I fell asleep in the car. I wonder, how he came, because I had his bike. Oh! And I had also kicked that guy who gave us the drinks.

He strode over to where I was and said "Seriously, you got drunk?" and he said it loud, like very loud.

"No, you were the one who was all "_tali_" in my car." I said as I dumped the ice cream I was eating on his head. I wanted to walk away but not before seeing the expression on his face. He looked shocked but he actually licked melting juice of the ice cream.

"Ewe... You had all that ice cream mixed with the dandruff on your hair." I knew it might not be true but come on revenge is sweet.

"Zia, I do not think he has dandruff." Isis said and I sent her a death glare which made her add "but I am pretty sure he has lice."

"Yuck." I said before turning to go

But soon I felt an ice cream and a banana peel land somewhere near my feet and saw Miss Chase step on it and slip all the way down the corridor, ensuring laughter from boys and girls alike.

My head ach was making my day worse, ten to the time power ten, the day had been painfully bad and I have a feeling that something worse is going to happen.

I have just reached the parking and there he is leaning against the bike looking like a Roman or Greek god in all their majestic might. It is no wonder that I cannot move my eyes from that face of his. Oh, why, why oh why, did I have to fall for the guy?

Carter and I reached my house to see a sight that sends jolts of fear through every teenager-Our parents talking with an angry looking school principal.

"This does not look good, does it? Should I turn?" Carter asked but all our escape chances were ruined by...


End file.
